A New Life
by Bluehadphonechick162
Summary: As she ran forward towards the den, with in the den, she saw her father with her sister scruff in her mouth. Silverstripe's father threw her sister against the wall of the cave. Sliverstripe's sister YellowStar fell limp after hitting the wall. Sliverstripe screamed "Yellowstar, noooo!" This is an AU,this story fallows the OC SilverStar, this does have magic. Only a little bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story won't follow the books, I believe all of the characters are OC I do not know, by the way all of the clans are made up, except Blood Clan, that clan is altered a bit. Hope you enjoy!**

**Prologue **

_Sliverstripe was out hunting, even thought she was a deputy, she still had to hunt. Heading back to the clan territory from the open field that no clan owned, she found that blood clan was attacking. Silverstripe hid in some of the tall grass, and rolled in mud to help hide her scent. When one of the Blood Clan warriors was walking by, Sliverstripe pounced and took out the Blood Clan Warrior with ease. _

_ As she ran forward towards the den, with in the den, she saw her father with her sister scruff in her mouth. Silverstripe's father threw her sister against the wall of the cave. Sliverstripe's sister YellowStar fell limp after hitting the wall. Sliverstripe screamed "Yellowstar, noooo!"_

_She ran forward to her now deceased sister, Silverstripe turned towards her father and said "You truly have no heart, killing your own daughter. You killed her, and now I will kill you!"_

_"Now why would you do that, I can kill you with ease." Said Flamestar is a gruff voice_

_"I may die, but I will die knowing I tried to avenged my sister."_

_Then Silverstripe attacked. She pounced on Flamestar, and bit his neck. Flamestar shook Sliverstripe off, and clawed her. Silverstripe was not going to go do without a fight. She scratched Flamestar across the face, which gave her enough time time to take Flamestar by the scruff and fling him against the wall of the cave, killing him on contact._


	2. Charaters

Characters

Leader of MoonClan- SilverStar

Leader of RockClan- LightingStar

Leader of BloodClan- RubyStar

Leader of SunClan- SunStar

Leader of LightingClan- BrightStar

Kits/Appentices/Warriors (K/A/W)-Clan Moon, Rock, Blood, Sun, Lighting (M/R/B/S/L)

FancyKit K/A/W M

BlazeKit K/A/W M

SappireKit K/A/W M

GreyKit K/A/W R

ApricotKit K/A/W R

BoltClaw W R

CrimsonPaw W B

GoldPool W S

FireStripe W L

Medicine Cats

MintPool M

GreenLeaf R

DropStorm B

**A/N: This will be updated after chapter 10**


	3. Chpt3 Fighting

SliverStar woke up, she had been having that nightmare ever since her sister Yellowstar had died. After YellowStars death, SilverStar had become the new leader of RiverClan, though that did not last long. After the death of her dad, the attacks from BloodClan had gotten worse. Quickly it had lead to the destruction of the clans. Peace soon came and new clans were made, the clans were MoonClan, SunClan, RockClan, LightingClan, and BloodClan.

SilverStar had to go hunting today, even though she was leader of MoonClan, SilverStar always looked forward to hunting. It quickly became afternoon and SilverStar had to get back to feed the elders before the Gathering.

The Gathering was like usual, SilverStar lead the Gathering, naming warriors and appetencies as usual. SilverStar could not wait until she could go to bed.

In the morning SilverStar was awakened by two young kits that looked to be no more than 2 moons old. SilverStar asked in a sweet tone "Who are you two and why are you here?"

The pure white one said "I am FancyKit, and this is my sister BlazeKit." She said gesturing to the orange kit with darker orange stripes on her back.

"We're here because your suppose to train us" Said BlazeKit

"I am the leader, my only jobs are to hunt, lead and if needed fight; not train kits" Replied SilverStar "Plus I am tired so let me sleep, if you didn't notice I had to lead the Gathering."

"The elders said you have to train us because one help end the wars and the other one will create ones." Said FancyKit

"And who let you in the elders den?" Asked SilverStar

"Ummm, we kind of snuck in." Replied BlazeKit softly.

"Why did you sneak in?" Asked SilverStar

"To see what it was like."

"If you asked, someone would have showed you in, instead of sneaking in"

"I am sorry"

"It is okay, don't do it again. I am forgiving, but what if someone else saw you, you could be in big trouble."

"I know, I-I-I I am sorry." BlazeKit bawled

"It is okay, it will be our little secret." SilverStar Cooed "Now let's start training."

The three were off, they went to an open field that was next to a steam. They started off with basic hunting.

"We will start with basic hunting," Said SilverStar "You have to catch 5 mice and for a bonus a small bird."

"Can I catch a bunny?" Asked BlazeKit

"No you can't Blaze." Replied FancyKit

"Blaze, If you can catch one, then sure" Said SilverStar

"But," Said FancyKit only to be cut off by SilverStar

"I said yes, that is the end of it."

It was mid-day when The three decided to count the kills of the two kits. BlazeKit has a total of 13 kills, 7 were mice, 3 were rat, 2 were rabbits, and 1 crow. Fancy Kit had a total of 7 kills, all of which were mice. SilverStar had a total of 21 kills, 8 were dear, 4 were elk, 4 were boars, 3 were eagles, and 2 were mice. They decided to head back.

**A/N: I will be uploading every Monday, hopefully every week. If I don't upload it means that I have not finished or I have not uploaded it. **


	4. Chapter 3 The Incident

**A/N: BlackClaw, how SilverStar can carry the elk and boar is she is stronger than most cats and how she can catch an eagle, well this is a AU and only she can catch them. Sorry if it was rushed and for all the Mary and Gary sues, I cannot do pacing well, hopefully this chapter has better pacing. And no I wasn't offended. If anything it should help my. Btw the kits can do this at two moons old because, I can easily forget their age so yeah, Enjoy. **

The next day was fishing, it would not end well. SliverStar decided to wake up the kits, even if they were tired. _If they want me to train them then they will be woken up by me. _Thought SilverStar, at the kit den, the two kits were nowhere to be found. They would stand out like a black cat in snow. SilverStar decided to keep looking for the two kits. She finally decided head to the steam, they knew that today was fishing. There at the stream were the two kits, a pure white one with blue eyes and an kit orange one with three darker orange stripes on her back and green eyes. "Where have you been?" asked BlazeKit

"I have been looking for you." Answered SilverStar

"Where have you looked for us?" BlazeKit asked

"I been in the kit den, the elderden, the medicine cat den, and here."

"Okay"

"You two should have stayed in the kit den." Said SilverStar sternly

"Why" Asked BlazeKit nonchalantly

"Because we are on high alert, yesterday we saw two BloodClan in our territory."

"Why is that bad?"

"They were scouting out the territory, and I believe they were making attack plans."

"So what does this have to do with us being out here." BlazedKit asked innocently

"You two could of been in the middle of an attack or killed if they saw you." SilverStar said sadly

"But the leader would never do that."

"The leader, my sister, would never do that, but the followers of my dad would."

"Wait your sister is the leader of BloodClan, and your dad was also?! " BlazeKit nearly yelled

"Yes she is and he was, now let us get fishing."

"What do you mean he was?"

"Let us get fishing."

SilverStar showed the two young kits how to fish and what parts of the fish to eat. Later in day the trio had to move farther upstream because FancyKit fell in and all of the fish swan up. SilverStar warned them not to go on placed they could not see any dirt under, because the stream moved very fast and had eroded away some of the dirt.

In early afternoon BlazeKit saw a silver salmon in the middle of the stream. She went to ledge that took up a fourth of the way into the stream. BlazedKit walked on it to get the fish, but the ledge collapsed under her weight and she fell in.

FancyKit screamed when she saw her sister struggling to stay above the water in the stream. FancyKit tryed chased her down the stream, until she slipped on a rock and fell in and hit her head.

SilverStar was out getting some clover root because BlazedKit wasn't feeling good after eating a fish head, she trusted the two kits not to fish, until she was back. Then she head a scream coming from the stream. She left the clover root and ran as fast as she could to the stream fearing the worst, a BloodClan attack.

BlazeKit watched as her sister slipped in a rock and fell in only to hit her head on a rock, go out cold and fall in the stream. BlazeKit fought the stream as much as she could, trying to get to her sister, soon enough she grabbed her sister by the scruff and pulled head above the water. BlazeKit tried to screamed for help, but it was usless, her voice did not go throught her sister scruff. BlazeKit looked to the shore just in time to see SilverStar jump in.

SilverStar was running when she heard a cry for help, that made her run faster. At the stream she saw BlazeKit and her sister that was unconscious, BlazeKit tried to keep her sister above above the water. SilverStar kept running until a ledge and jumped into the chilly water to save the kits she was training.

BlazeKit was tired out and could not stay above the water for much longer. She saw SilverStar swimming towards them, BlazeKit knew this was the of her and her sister. BlazeKit gave up and let the water rush over her.

SilverStar's head came above the water, just in time to see BlazeKit and FancyKit sink below the water. SilverStar swam as fast as she could down the stream. SilverStar muttered "RiverClan give me breath, I need to breathe, listen to my heed." And dove down under the water.

SilverStar could not only breath under water but could also see. Quickly SilverStar found the two kits. She grabbed them and swan to the surface, or she would have if she could carry both. SilverStar gave a breath to BlazeKit and took FancyKit, she rested her on the ground and dived back down.

Back under SilverStar grabbed BlazeKit and swam as quickly back up. SilverStar put BlazeKit on the bank of the stream. SilverStar noticed that BlazeKit's chest wasn't rising. SilverStar started to pound on BlazeKits chest until a small voice said "BlazeKit are you ok?"

SilverStar turned around to see FancyKit coming closer. SilverStar said sadly "I am sorry FancyKit, your sister might not make it."

"What do you mean she might not make it"

"You see I took you up first, I knew you would make it. I didn't want to take her up first because you might not of survived, and I would of lost both of you. To me it would be better to have one, instead of neither of you."

"I see, but why didn't you take both of us?"

"As strong as I am, I am not that strong. I had not only had to carry two kits, but also fight the stream."

"Okay" FancyKit said quietly

"Could you go get the medicine cat?"

"Okay"

Then Fancy Kit ran off into the direction of the camp.

_Why couldn't it have been me, _Thought FancyKit, _Blaze was so full of life, Why her, why her._ This only made FancyKit run faster. At camp FancyKit went into the medicine cat den and told MintPool, MoonClan's medicine cat.

"MintPool come quick, BlazeKit fell in to stream, the fast deep part."

"Okay, show me where she is."

SilverStar kept pushing on BlazeKits chest, trying to keep her alive. SilverStar heard a rustling in the bushes, she looked around and smelled only RockClan. "LightingStar I know it is you, you are the only one that will do this, now leave."

"Why should I leave, this is my territory." Said LightingStar poking his head out of the bushes

"This is my territory too, anyways will you help me, I am trying to save BlazeKit."

"Okay" LightingStar said as he returned to the bushes

SilverStar then heard a small cough, she quickly turned to see BlazeKits green eyes open. "Where am I, is this heaven?"

"You are still at the stream, and no you aren't in heaven."

"Then where am I?"

"You are alive, on Earth."

"How am I alive, and were is FancyKit?!" Asked BlazeKit franticly, well sitting up.

"FancyKit is off getting the medicine cat, and how are you alive well, that is a long story." Said SilverStar softly, pushing BlazeKit back down.

"I have time."

"You don't right now"

SilverStar picked BlazeKit up and set her on her back. She walked on the path that FancyKit used, SilverStar went as fast as she could without letting BlazeKit fall. Even though BlazeKit is awake, that doesn't mean that is she fine. about 1/3 of the way through the path she nearly ran into MintPool with FancyKit right behind her. "WhereisBlazeKitandissheokay?" asked FancyKit really fast

"Could you say that a little slower?" Asked SilverStar

"Where is BlazeKit and is she okay?

"BlazeKit is on my back and she woke up after LightingStar visited me."

"She is alive?"

"Yes, she is."

FancyKit squealed

"Okay, let's get BlazeKit back to the den" MintPool butted in

*1 1/2 hours later* MintPool walk out of the medicine cat den. SilverStar walked up to MintPool and asked "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, everyting is fine. Though FancyKit wouldn't let me clean the cut on her head so I had to put her to sleep with a night berry." MintPool said

"And BlazeKit?"

"She is still asleep, she had small cuts on her paws and stomach, other than that she is alright."

"Did you give her clover root?"

"Why would she need clover root?"

"She ate a fish head and the stomach ache won't go away until either puked up or be given clover root."

"Oh I will give her clover root right now so she won't have a stomach ache when she wakes up. Do you want to see them?"

" Sure"

SilverStar followed MintPool into one of the cavern rooms. The cavern went underground and had tones of alcoves so plenty of cats could lay. Inside one of the bigger alcoves lay on some tall grass two little kits, BlazeKit and FancyKit.

**A/N: I won't kill off BlazeKit, just yet, JK, or am I? Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnn. I am off *Poof***


	5. Chapter 4 The Gathering

**A/N: If you don't like the way I am taking my story, then you don't have to read it. Simple enough, I am not trying to be rude, but if you don't like the sorty you can leave.**

It was soon the Gathering, and lucky for SilverStar she did not have to speak. The other day she lost her voice, when she was yelling at BlazeKit for not following directions when she was still learning to climb. Ever since the incident, BlazeKit would hardly ever follow directions. She would just run off and play, SilverStar could only watch and yell at BlazeKit.

FacnyKit was pulling BlazeKit by her scruff, otherwise BlazeKit would never follow. At the four trees each of the clan stood by a tree, this was the first time they had ever been to a Gathering. Most of the Kits were named apprentices, FancyKit had been named FancyPaw, BlazeKit's name stayed the same. BlazeKit had not finished her training and could not become an apprenticed. On the other hand, FancyKit now FancyPaw, was one of the younger apprentices of the clan.

BlazeKit left before the Gathering ended, after the apprentices were named, is when she left. BlazeKit went to the den. Inside the den laid a sleeping SilverStar. SilverStar had invited the two kits, one now an apprentice, to live within the leader den. BlazeKit remembered the day perfectly.

_ SilverStar walked in to the alcove where the two kits were sleeping. BlazeKit was the first to wake up. SilverStar told BlazeKit the story of what happened after she sunk under the water, FancyKit woke up just in time to hear the ending of the story. SilverStar at the end of the story noticed that FancyKit was now awake, then she said "Since you two are awake now, I have talked to InkClaw."_

_"And?" said FancyKit nervously_

_"And you two can come and live within the leader den, with me."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well since you two are the only two I am training, and I will be training. I thought it would be nice if you two could live with me."_

_"Are you serious?!" FancyKit nearly screamed with excitement_

_"Really?!" BlazeKit actually screamed with excitement_

_"Am I serious?" Said SilverStar trying to hold down a chuckle_

_"I don't know, that is why we asked you." BlazeKit said trying to lower her voice, but failing._

_"Yes, I am serious."_

_Both kits squealed in delight. _

SilverStar looked at BlazeKit and smiled. BlazeKit then said "Have you tried talking?"

SilverStar shock her head

"Try talking."

SilverStar opened her mouth and said in a raspy voice "Hi, BlazeKit, I mean BlazePaw, you look sad are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I guess." Said BlazeKit sadly

"I guess?"

"Well, first off, you should still call me BlazeKit." Said BlazeKit trying to keep from flat out balling.

SilverStar walked over and sat by the kit and said in a raspy voice "You didn't become an apprentice, did you?"

"No I didn't, my name wasn't even called with the kits."

"I am sorry." SilverStar said as she curdled up next to the kit.

BlazeKit soon fell asleep next to SilverStar. BlazeKit woke up in the middle of the night, when FancyPaw walked in and then curled up next to SilverStar. BlazeKit walked out and looked at the full moon drowsily and sang

"Rise above the sky,

Don't be shy.

Shine down your light,

Brim with all your might.

Fill the world with light,

Make the world bright.

Shine to all,

Under the rule of Sapphire."

BlazeKit was enveloped by a light blue light and was brought into the air, well rising, she saw an image an image of a grey cat, that was so grey it looked blue. She had one green and one blue eye, with actual blue stripes on her back, and around her green eye was a white patch, just like SilverStars left eye. The second cat was a red with one long stripe going down her back that was blood red, with orange eyes. The third cat was green, like moss green, with even darker spots all over her body, and two green eyes. Then a picture of a river appeared, next a dark cloud, after a picture of a shadow, then a leaf blowing in the wind, a sun, a lighting, a rock, a drop of blood, then a moon. After BlazeKit seeing all of the images, she fell back down to the ground. On her paw she saw a darker orange in an outline of a fire.

BlazeKit limped back to the den, she was limping because the outline of fire, felt like it was actually on fire. In the den, she curled back up next SilverStar and said "Night, mom.", BlazeKit quickly fell asleep. A small smile was placed on both BlazeKit and SilverStar's faces.

"My queen do you want to go through the with the plan?" asked CrimsonClaw, his voice sounded like a hiss of a snake

"I do not wish to go through with the plan." Said a deep orange cat, with a lighter orange strip down her back, she had bright green eyes.

"Alright, my queen, can you answer me this question though, what is your name?"

"Only my father, mother, and sisters may know my name."

"Alright, my queen," Said CrimsonClaw walking out of the den thinking, _If you don't want to go though the plan, I will._

A/N: So, this chapter had more magic, BlazeKit knows something she shouldn't, and a plan is brewing in BloodClan. Let us see how this ends. Btw the next chapter is before the next Gathering, so a huge leap between time, Hope you enjoy! ~Blue


	6. Chapter 5 The Attack Pt 1

**A/N: Time Lapse, BlazeKit doesn't even care about becoming an apprentice, it is before the next Gathering. **

BlazeKit and FancyPaw, followed SilverStar to a open field. There were bunnies, deer, and a lot of other animals, the two could easily take down. SilverStar said "You two can take down whatever you want, just not elk, hawks, boars, and moose. Hawks are a sacred animals, only I can take down elk and boars, and moose no one can or could ever take them down. So now go hunt."

Well FancyPaw was trying to kill a bunny, BlazeKit was off chasing butterflies. FancyPaw was bringing back a doe, when BlazeKit was still chasing butterflies when she ran into SilverStar. SilverStar turned to the kit and said is a stern voice "BlazeKit, go hunt."

"I don't want to." BlazeKit pouted

"Go hunt, now!"

"No, I am not hunting, I don't want to hunt," Shouted BlazeKit "I won't hunt until I am an apprentice. All I want to be is an apprentice, you know what, I am going to the medicine cats!"

"Fine, go to the medicine cats, I don't care!" Shouted SilverStar back

"I am leaving!" Screamed BlazeKit, running off

"Fine, see if I care!" SilverStar screamed back, but to no a vile

"BlazeKit, come back!" Screamed FancyKit running after her sister.

It was after the next Gathering, BlazeKit was still a Kit, she was the oldest kit in the clan. FancyPaw was named a warrior, her new name is FancyFur, she was currently the youngest warrior in the history of the clan. A few days after the Gathering, an argument had broken out between SilverStar and BlazeKit.

"BlazeKit, you have to succeed in this." SilverStar was trying to keep from yelling.

"I will, at least the medicine cats took me as an apprentice, willingly!" Shouted BlazeKit

"If you don't succeed in this, I will have to outcast you from the clan!" Shouted SilverStar back

"Fine, I will show you, that I am a good- wait no, a great apprentice!"

"Okay, I am never taking you back as my apprentice!" Screamed SilverStar

BlazeKit ran into the woods in the north of the camp. SilverStar realized her mistake, and tried to run after BlazeKit.

SilverStar called off the rest of the hunting and went back to her den, FancyFur decided not to follow the distressed leader. FancyFur was heading to the warrior den, crying. FancyFur ran into InkClaw. InkClaw said in a motherly voice "Fancy, why are you crying?"

"BlazeKit and SilverStar had a fight, and I don't think they will make up" Cried FancyFur

"Come now, tonight you may sleep in the kit den tonight, if you want to?"

"Yes, I need a friend tonight." FancyFur said, as she was following InkClaw

It was the morning, SilverStar was out for a walk, thinking about what happened the other day. Then she smelled, BloodClan. She ran towards the boarder, only to see the BloodClan warriors attacking and right by the boarder waiting was BlazeKit, waiting for the BloodClan to come into the Moon/RockClan territory. SilverStar ran forwards as BloodClan was coming into the territory. BlazeKit was attacking as many as she could, only taking down a few of the warriors. Then in the blink of an eye, BlazeKit was dead.

**A/N: The next part will be uploaded right after this. To my dismay, I had to kill BlazeKit right after the fight between her and SilverStar, it will make what I am planning later more sweet and yes it will have to do with magic.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Attack Pt 2

**A/N: Really hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry if the last one and this one have horrible pacing. Also please do not forget this, This is an AU (Alternet Universe) to me an AU means that is a universe were one name is changed to changing the logic of the universe, the last one is the one I am going for, it is funner to write anyways. SilverStar is OP, that is the way I created her character, and I intend to keep her that way until the end. Btw this does have a little bit of violence, so the rating goes up to T, I think. No gore though **

Then in the blink of an eye, BlazeKit was dead. _BlazeKit is dead,_ Thought SilverStar _She died right in front of me. _SilverStar was enraged at the thought of BlazeKit killed by BloodClan, before the chance to apologize. SilverStar said "WindClan grant me speed, I need to run fast, and to shot strait past." Then SilverStar ran as fast as the wind towards the BloodClan warriors, screaming a battlecry.

FancyFur was awoke by a scream, the scream sounded like SilverStar. FancyFur alerted the other warriors and ran to the boarder and saw BloodClan warriors dying left and right. Then FancyFur ran into battle when she saw a BloodClan warrior pounce on a light grey cat, with darker stripes on her back and tail, with a white under belly and a white spot over her left eye.

SilverStar ran into the mass of BloodClan worriors, killing them left and right. The only BloodClan cat she would ever care about is her sister, and her sister would not attack unless attacked. Then out of nowhere a BloodClan warrior pounced on her, the cat was a blood red, with an orange face and under belly. The cat was CrimsonClaw.

FancyFur said without even knowing the words " WindClan grant me speed, I need to run fast, and to shot strait past." FancyFur ran faster than she ever had before. She quickly had gotten to SilverStar and saw CrimsonClaw trying to kill SilverStar.

SilverStar was pinned to the ground by none other than CrimsonClaw he said in a hiss "You were the one that killed FlameStar, why!?"

"He killed my sister, he abused me, he left me in the forest to die! That is why I killed him!"

CrimsonClaw bit SilverStar's neck as hard as he possible could. She murmured "ShadowClan give me strength, enough to cut steel, enough to kill." SilverStar scratched CrimsonClaw right across the face right over his right eye. It cut so deep, that it took the eye. She then pushed CrimsonClaw off causing him to fall back. SilverStar was attacked again, she kept killing all that attacked her.

FancyFur could only watch as SilverStar scratched CrimsonClaw. FancyFur walked over to the cringing CrimsonClaw, and barked angrily "CrimsonClaw, why did you attack SilverStar?"

"She had some info I needed, and she needed to die!" he hissed

"Well looks like you failed at killing her."

"I did, but I got the information I needed."

"If you did you should go."

CrimsonClaw limped away from the battle field. Before the last of his warriors retreated.

**A/N: The rating goes down back to K+**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this is one day late, on Monday I wasn't feeling that great, so yeah, Enjoy.**

After the last of the BloodClan warriors fled, already outnumbered by 8 to 1. The only severely injured one was BlazeKit, the other MoonClan warriors only had small cuts and scrapes. SilverStar ran to BlazeKit, BlazeKits breath was shallow. By the time SilverStar ran up to BlazeKit, she was nearly dead. SilverStar cooed to BlazeKit "It will be alright, the medicine cats will take care of you, and you will be back to normal."

"Good-bye SilverStar." BlazeKit said softly, closing her eyes, taking her last breath. Then her heart stopped.

"BlazeKit! BlazeKit, wake up! BlazeKit this isn't funny! BlazeKit! BlazeKit!" Cried SilverStar. SilverStar bet her head down to BlazeKit's chest, nothing.

"BlazeKit!" Screamed FancyFur, running towards her fallen sister. When FancyFur saw her sister, all scratched and bloody, all she could do is cry.

One week later SilverStar risked going into BloodClan territory, trying to reason with the leader. SilverStar went straight though the open field, and to the edge of BloodClan territory. She slowly put a paw in and said "WindClan grant me speed, I need to go fast, I need to shoot straight past." and ran

In seconds, SilverStar was right outside of the leaders den. She slowly walked in and said "Sister, why did you attack?"

"What attack?" a soft voice said, it belonged to a deep orange cat, with a lighter orange strip down her back and green eyes

"BloodClan attacked one week ago, I would have came sooner, but there were patrols."

"There was no attack, at least not that I know of."

"There was one, at least the only life lost was a kit I was training."

"Why was a kit on the battle field?"

"She was the oldest kit in the clan, and she was waiting for the BloodClan to attack."

"I have never sent the clan to attack, who did this."

"I do not know, sister, but I would never say you did."

"I will see to it that the attacker is punished severely." The orange cat snarled

SilverStar walked out and straight to MoonClan territory, none of the BloodClan cats dared to attack her, after the attack.

**A/N: Short Chapter, I know, but I couldn't have left you hanging for another week. So this is better than nothing, also I had writers block. I tend to get it if I don't start off a chapter correctly.**


	9. Chapter 8 Another Attack

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, let's just say school has been a pain in the butt. On Tuesday I had to do a homework marathon then Wednesday I had to do it again. A few months after this is finished I will do a re-write, so it will more like the books; also all of the re write chapters will be put up 1 every hour, unless I am asleep or at school, but is should be on a weekend when I upload all the re write chapters. Now let the chapter begin. Also this has the first real POV in it. Now let the chapter begin**

Two weeks after the first attack then came another. "All warriors to the boarder, do not attack until they completely cross the field," Shouted SilverStar "BrightPool, get MagentaFeather, InkClaw, IvyHeart and some other warriors to defend the kits and the apprentices, take all of them to the nursery ,Now!"

"I am on it, SilverStar."

"Good, I am going to the boarder. If I die, I name you as the leader."

"Thank you, SilverStar."

"I must go."

And with that, SilverStar ran to the boarder. Leaving BrightPool to run to get the apprentices into the nursery.

SilverStar was at the border, when the BloodClan warriors slowly approached the middle of the open, grassy field. SilverStar Shouted "Take 10 steps back, then wait." All did as told

The BloodClan speed up at SilverStar shouting. The MoonClan warriors were surprised by the sudden attack, but held strong. SilverStar looked around after knocking out a BloodClan warrior that was trying to get past her. While she was looking around, she noticed a small group of BloodClan warriors running though a gap in the defense. She ran, chasing them, just in time to narrowly miss an attacker.

BrightPool saw a group of 8 or 9 BloodClan running towards them. He then saw SilverStar and 3 other MoonClan warriors chasing them. The one in front of the BloodClan group, got up and took out MagentaFeather. After, SilverStar ran so fast that it could have rivaled Wind Runner. She then took out the BloodClan cat. The rest of the BloodClan group attacked the MoonClan group, BrightPool wanted to help, but he couldn't even move his paws. Three of the MoonClan warriors were taken down, leaving SilverStar alone. Before BrightPool could now it, he was running, running to take down the BloodClan.

SilverStar looked around again, and noticed that the warriors she had brought, had been killed. She then saw BrightPool, who wasn't moving before. Started running at the closest BloodClan. It was now SilverStars turn to be stunned. All of the MoonClan that were defending the kits and apprentices, were running at the BloodClan. All of the BloodClan were dead, all but one. The one tomcat tried to pounce on SilverStar.

BrightPool ran just in time to save SilverStar, he leaped into the air, right between to BloodClan tom and SilverStar. Everything seemed to go slow right in those crucial moments. When the BloodClan cat hit BrightPool, everything seemed to speed back up. Both the BloodClan cat and BrightPool died on contact with the ground. There was a snap, they weren't that high above the ground, but the sheer force and speed made up for the lack of height.

**BrightPool's POV**

I leaped right between the BloodClan cat and SilverStar, I didn't even feel either of their furs. Everything went so slowly, like everything had been slowed down by 200%. Then the BloodClan cat attacked me, I felt a horrid amount of pain right in my shoulder. Next I hit the ground, I heard two snaps, then everything was black, and I took my last breath.

**3rd Person POV**

SilverStar went to BrightPools body, she could not do anything but cry. _I lost my sister, my old mentor, one of the kits I was training, and now my deputy and my longest friend BrightPool. All in a course of a 30 moons. How did this happened?! _SilverStar mentally kicked herself. InkClaw walked up to SilverStar and cooed "SilverStar, I know you just lost a long time friend, but crying won't bring him back to life."

"How do you know!?" Shouted SilverStar

"I know, I have tried to bring cats back from death by crying, and it didn't help any. All it did is make me miss them more, I don't want you to live like that."

"Have you lost both of your sisters, one is now the leader of BloodClan, and the other one to your father, that killed her? Have you lost your father? Have you lost your first mentor, your longest and bests friend? Have you lost a kit that you were training, that looked up to you and called you mom?! Have you, No! All in 30 moons? No, you haven't, and you never will!" SilverStar snapped

"I am sorry, I am sorry that I can never feel your pain. I must go, the kits and young apprentices must think we are dead." InkClaw said camly

"Fine. I wish you had retired." SilverStar said lowering her voice, but raising it for the last bit

InkClaw walked off, ignoring the last part.

It was now evening, and SilverStar was walking slowly towards the nursery. She had one mission, and that mission was to apologize. She had to apologize to InkClaw, for all of the things she had said.

SilverStar found InkClaw was still awake, InkClaw was 56 moons old, SilverStar always asked if InkClaw wanted to be an elder, InkClaw always responded with _"The day I become a elder, is the day I either die or there are no more kits ever." _ SilverStar chuckled a bit at what InkClaw always said. SilverStar never dared to make InkClaw retire, InkClaw may be old, but she can still scratch, pretty hard in fact.

"InkClaw," SilverStar said quietly, the old dark grey cat looked up, " I am sorry, I am sorry that I snapped at you and said all of that stuff. I was in shock, grief, and a whole lot of other emotions. I am truly sorry, and if you never forgive me, I won't mind." SilverStar started crying

"Silver, don't worry. I forgive you, I know how hard it was for you to lose BrightPool, he was also one of my truest friends. He always would tell you the truth, when you needed it; and would always tell you a lie, to keep you down to earth. He truly was a great friend." InkClaw started crying too

"Thank *Sniff* you *sniff* InkClaw." SilverStar said, still crying.

By mid-night both SilverStar and InkClaw were fast asleep, each had forgiven the other.

**A/N: I was crying while writing the end of this, and why I didn't just skip the entire attack was, BrightPool, the deputy to SilverStar, needed to die so another cat with blue eyes could take his place. Also one of the reasons why SilverStar isn't a Mary sue, her temper can get the best of her.**


	10. Chapter 9 New Deputy

When SilverStar woke up, she was in the nursery. She could not remember anything that happened after she went into the nursery. All she remembered was there were tears, and lots of them. She snuck out of the nursery, only to find that it was almost dawn.

At the Leader Den SilverStar had to make one of the toughest and saddest decision of her life. She had to find a new deputy, she knew no one could properly replace him, but someone had to. She knew many would be good, such as InkClaw. Maybe not her, IvyHeart, no. There she sat pondering who should have the honor to replace BrightPool.

FancyFur left her den, she had limped back after the battle that happened. She had stayed at the border to defend the camp. She had saw SilverStar run past everyone after a BloodClan cat. She did not watch farther, she had to protect the camp. She limped over to the Leader's Den, she looked inside, nothing but a cold nest. FancyFur feared the worst and ran to InkClaw, not knowing what else to do.

InkClaw was watching the kits that were too young to leave the nursery. FancyFur then ran into the nursery, crying. InkClaw asked "What is wrong?"

"SilverStar, she is gone!" Cryed FancyFur

"Why would you say that?"

"I looked in her den, and there was nothing but a cold nest."

"She is not gone, at least I think not. She was here last night."

"Really," FancyFur stopped flat out crying, but still had tears running down her face. "Then why would her den be empty"

"She wasn't here this morning, you probably checked when she wasn't in there ."

"I guess I should go look for her."

"If you do, don't say anything about BrightPool."

"Why?" This go FancyFur thinking

"He had died in battle."

"Oh," FancyFur then left without saying a word

At the Leader Den, FancyFur made sure that the coast was clear, and entered. Inside the den it was dim, but FancyFur could still see the crying SilverStar. FancyFur was quiet, but loud enough for SilverStar to hear her "Are you okay?"

"No" SilverStar said wiping off her tears

"BrightPool?" FancyFur whispered

"Dead, and gone."

"Gone? as in dead?"

"No gone as in lost, out of here."

"The dead don't get up and walk away."

"I guess not," SilverStar smiled a little bit, then turned it back to a frown "Someone must of took it then. I swear on YellowStars grave, that the cat or two legged that took him, will die."

FancyFur was speechless, no one ever had even heard of YellowStar that was alive, or at least that she knew of. Then finding her words said "Who is YellowStar?"

"She was my sister, until she was killed."

"Oh I am sorry."

"It is okay, I guess."

"I guess?"

"Exactly 30 moons ago on this day, she had been killed by my father."

"I am sorry that happened."

"It is the circle of life. Also to make it worse BrightPool, one of the few that knew my sister is dead." SilverStar said, trying to hold back a sob

"Why is that so bad?"FancyFur asked, really not knowing.

"When she was killed, she went to StarClan, when a cat is in StarClan they help their old clan, or the cats that loved them. Once all the cats forget the cat in StarClan, that cat just fades away. At least you will now know her, so when I die, she won't fade."

"Oh, well at least I will know her, in heart."

"Yeah, at least now she will still live comfortably in StarClan."

"On a less depressing note, you need a new deputy."

"Yes, but no one fits the part. Unless, would you be my new deputy?"

"Yes, Yes,Yes!" FancyFur yelled

"Thank you" SilverStar said before going to sleep, her mind finally at ease.

**A/N: FancyFur is the one with the blue eyes that I planned on making deputy. Also Super sorry for not updating, there is no excuse but laziness, but I might do another multiple chapter update soon, hopefully. Also I have a surprise, but you will have to wait for me to get at least half done. **


End file.
